


Thought I Was Getting Carat Gold, and What I Got Was You

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Creepy, Don't Have to Know Canon, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing they both keep wondering is where did it go so wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought I Was Getting Carat Gold, and What I Got Was You

"I'll be gone a while."

John doesn't answer, of course. Rodney doesn't even know why he bothers anymore.

"Two weeks, at least. Maybe longer." Again he pauses, but not even that gets a response out of John.

He kisses John goodbye, pathetically grateful that at least John doesn't deny him _that_, then reluctantly stands.

"You have everything you need down here," he says, punching in the door code. "It won't be that long, really."

The door slides shut behind him. He double-checks the lock before heading upstairs. Maybe a little break from each other will be just what they need.

* * *

It's been almost three weeks if John's count is right. He slept a lot, sometimes for what felt like days, so he might be off. He isn't sure.

He isn't sure about much of anything anymore.

He wakes from another long sleep to an arm across his chest, warm breath on the back of his neck. He doesn't even notice he's being fucked until a few moments later.

"I missed you so much," Rodney murmurs.

John closes his eyes again, tries to will himself back to sleep.

What he hates most is how relieved he is to have Rodney back.


End file.
